


Distraction

by words_for_glory



Category: Bastille (Band), Dan Smith - Fandom
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Cute, F/M, hahahaahhaha ooops, oooo and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_for_glory/pseuds/words_for_glory
Summary: You're trying to study for finals when something, more like someone, distracts you.





	

“Babe, c’mon please go to sleep, you need to rest!” Dan whines, snuggling up beside you. You were sat in bed, a textbook and notebook in your lab, studying for the finals you had coming up the next week. Failing was not an option, and you weren’t about to let that happen. 

“I still have so much to do, I don’t have the time to rest,” you say. Admittedly, you sounded tired, dead tired, and stressed. You couldn’t imagine how you looked. Finals week always wrecked you, mentally and physically. 

“Love, at this rate, you won’t be alive by the time your finals come round. You’ll thank me later,” Dan says, sitting up a bit. You ignore him, and continue reading, flipping through the pages of your textbook. 

A warm, gentle hand cradles your cheek. Moving your eyes from the dull words of your book to Dan’s soft, and slightly mischievous gaze. The corner of his mouth flicks up slightly before he quickly steals your glasses off of your face. 

“Hey! I need those!” You reach up to try and snatch them out of Dan’s grasp, but his arms are too long, and frankly, you don’t have the energy to put up much more of a fight. You flop back onto the bed, moving your study materials to the ground. Finally, you shift onto your side to look at Dan, who’s laying smugly, his arms folded behind his head, your glasses perched on the tip of his nose. 

“Not sure these suit me,” Dan says, setting them on the nightstand. Rolling your eyes, you snuggle into Dan’s side, and rest your head in the crook of his neck. 

“You’re stupid,” you whisper, a small smile on your lips. Dan wraps his arms around you, holding you so close, you could practically feel his heartbeat. 

“Love you too,” He chuckles, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

His warm hands find the small of your back underneath your shirt and rub light, soothing circles there. You look up to find him staring at you, his beautiful blue eyes warm and shimmering with love. You could stare at him all day. At the freckles that dust his cheekbones and nose. At his crooked front tooth that makes an appearance when he smiles. You could stare at this man, the most intelligent and thoughtful person you know, for eternity and never stop being amazed that he loves you too. 

Dan leans in, his forehead resting on yours. The tips of your noses brush before his lips meet yours. His lips are soft and gentle as they move against yours. You deepen the kiss as Dan entangles his long legs with yours. His lips travel down your neck, and your hands travel to the nape of his neck, playing with the bit of hair there. _God, his hair._ Letting yourself get lost in the moment, lost in him, you forget about all the stress and worry about what tomorrow will bring. 

He brings his lips back to yours, his hands traveling underneath your shirt and making their way up your stomach. You break your lips from his, your breaths coming out in gasps. 

“Didn’t you say we should go to sleep?” You say, although it doesn’t come out as more than a whisper. You look into his blue eyes, his pupils blown wide. He shakes his head and shrugs before he quickly kisses you again, perhaps to keep you from talking again. He kisses your cheeks, your nose, your chin, your eyelids. When he kisses the crook of your neck, his scruff tickles you, causing you to giggle uncontrollably. You’re ridiculously ticklish, and Dan knows this. You playfully push him away; your cheeks aching from smiling so much. 

Dan leans on his side, staring at you. Blood rushes to your cheeks and you pull the covers up all the way, covering your face. Chuckling, Dan pulls the sheet down, away from your face. His warm hand comes up to cradle your cheek, a thumb brushing back and forth. His small smile grows into a grin as he continues looks at you. 

“What are you looking at?” You say, unable to suppress the grin that’s also making its way onto your face. Dimples appear on his cheeks, and you raise your eyebrows, gesturing for his response. 

“You’re happy. You deserve to be happy and not stressed all the time,” Dan says. The amount of utter sincerity in his voice pulls at your heartstrings, making them flutter and flip. You shift impossibly closer to him, every inch of your body pressed up against him. 

“Thanks to you,” you whisper, pressing a quick kiss to cheek. 

“What do you mean?” Dan’s eyebrows knit together, as if he possibly can’t put it together why you’d be thanking him. 

“You, Dan. You’re the reason I’m happy. Trust me when I say, that you are the one thing, person who I always can depend on and go to,” Of course you’d be getting choked up now. “I hope you know how much I love you, Dan. How much you deserve, which is the world, by the way. You’ve brought so much light into my life.” A tear races it’s way down your cheek before it’s quickly brushed away by Dan’s thumb. 

“Hey, we’re supposed to be happy here. You really think that though?” Sometimes Dan’s insecurity and self doubt broke your heart. 

“Of course, you are my happiness. I don’t need anybody else except for you. You’re the reason I’m even here, alive and sane. You’re so intelligent, and incredibly kind. There are no words to truly describe you,” You rasp, wrapping your arms around Dan’s middle. You can feel the steady rise and fall of his breaths as he gazes upon you fully, his blue eyes full of emotion. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” There’s no uncertainty in his voice, no hesitation as he says those beloved three words back to you. He tangles his hands in your hair and kisses you fiercely, as if he could pour every emotion, every burning feeling of love into it. Your bodies move and fit together perfectly. His hands travel from your hair, down to your shoulders, and finally find their spot gripping your hips. You move your lips from his, kissing and sucking all the way down the column of his neck. A low groan escapes Dan’s lips, and you move your hands up to his shoulder blades, your nails slightly digging into his skin. He finds your lips again, desperate to touch you, feel you, taste you. 

+

Clothes ended up on the floor, and the two of you now lay contentedly in each other’s arms, Dan pressing the occasional kiss to your forehead. You dread the moment he’ll have to return to his tour, but you try and forget that. Live in the now, and not get overwhelmed and worried about the future. A lesson both you and Dan need to learn. Dan’s hand trails down your arm and you bask in his touch. 

If you could live in these moments forever, you would. The moments of the lazy touches and hushed words and giggles. You’re eternally grateful for your best friend that you have the privilege to love, who will always be there for you. You were lost in these moments, letting them blissfully sweep you out to sea, with all of your worries about finals, and the world left far behind.


End file.
